happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mochi
Mochi is a HTFF character made by La-Cocotua. Bio Mochi is a panda with continuous stress problems and an ambition for mochis and bamboos. Since she was a child she has nervous problems, being that almost anything that bothers or hurt makes her makes her nervous. She always goes with her rubber toys to squeeze as a way to vent with these, in addition of always go to the street with her mochi stick that she bakes and carries in a empty bamboo on her back, she also uses them to calm her nerves, chewing them since they are pretty soft. Mochi still does not know how to speak the same language as the rest of the people (English) being that she speaks chinese clearly but without anyone who understands anything of what she says, but, among her denials, she mentioned that the stick with dumplings that always carry are mochis, giving the people of the town the name of Mochi. She always carries an improvised backpack with bamboo, she buys them from the village gardening shop and plants them everywhere with vegetation and life that goes with an attempt to repopulate the bamboo plants that she miss so much from her old home, but they never manage to grow. Currently working inside the asian desserts cabin to take as an assistant at night and on weekends, she still attends school on the normal day, but, she only goes for English classes. She is being bothered by her classmates, who annoy her because of little knowledge of the English language. History She lived in the bamboo forests of China, happy with the peace and tranquility of this place, living in a hut and eating the bamboo plant that abounded in her place, until the extermination of these plants and population of this place (pandas) began to finish with most of the area where Mochi lived. She was forced with her family to live in the near city, she could not get used to it very well there because of the large number of people, factories and the technology that abounded all over the place, besides that in school they always maked heavy jokes of frightening her with surprise, which made her very nervous every time she was at recess or in the classroom. She always felt uncomfortable, in addition always misses her old home in the bamboo woods. One day, her parents became seriously ill and decided to take their daughter to another town because they found her a orphanage type house to take care of her, since they did not have enough money for the medicines besides the toxic environment by the factories was not healthy. They sent her to a bus to go to South Korea for a less toxic life, but, she got on the wrong bus and wound up in an unknown area, Mochi, very nervous without knowing where she was, got on several more buses to try back with her parents, however she got lost even more. Mochi was in a nervous breakdown and was going crazy. Already lived at the streets without any hope, a person saw her and offered her help, telling her that she could be in a home in a small town with open arms, so she could rehabilitate herself until she felt better. Since then she lives in the town, but she still feel uncomfortable, still has her panic attacks and worse, seeing the tragedies and massacres that happen all the time in her new home. Personality As it was said before, she suffers from strong nerves problems, she can be bothered by mild things or not very strong impact (like waiting in line in any place, one of her mochis falls, etc.) Because of this, she always take the dumplings to chew or soft toys to calm herself down, there are critical moments that she might even break them. Besides of that, she is quite serious when it comes to dealing with jerks, and often calls a big part of the town like that as well, since every day everyone put her nerves to the fullest. Instead, it seems to relax quite a bit of cooking, since it is an activity that takes time ... only when she do not have to work in the dessert cabin, after that it is pure work. Appearance Her fur mainly follows the pattern of normal pandas, dark spots around the eyes and the half of her abdomen, arms also in a dark tone, her legs are also the same color. Mochi's fur colors are brown chocolate and light beige. She has a messed and short hairstyle, a darker color than her spots, her ears are also the same color. Has a special tricolor reflection (pink, beige and green) in her hair and also her eyes are of different colors, pink and green, being the last one that has a weird shine in it. She wears wooden sandals and bamboo trims around her ears. He always carries her backpack of several bamboos with a green strip with a small cherry blossom adorning it. Always carry in hand a stick of dangos pastel pink, beige and light green colors. Relationship Pastel: It's her friend, they always go together when they go anywhere. Episodes Starring roles Featuring roles * Tickled Pink Appearances *Back to Bag *A Grilling End Deaths She is quite vulnerable with the fumes of the factories or cars. Happened very often and becomes very ill for these when she goes out into the street. For her, it is one of her many ways of dying. For some strange reason her body is very soft, way too much, similar to a dumpling, they can crush her slightly and form again like a rubber, this gives her a small advantage to survive, but that is very vulnerable to cuts, even if they are simple paper cuts. *TBA Injuries *A Grilling End: Half her hair was set alight. Kill Count Trivia *The purpose of creating Mochi was to be the living representation of one of those soft "mochi" toys for stress. Giving a panda full of stress that always seeks to tighten something to calm down, also the creator wanted to create a panda for the simple reason that she likes this animal. *Her real name is still a mystery. *She doesn't like chewing gum, she feels it very artificial for her, so she prefers to chew mochis because she finds them natural, due to this she has a little extra weight. *She loves tea parties, she always brings her own tea, which is green tea. *She has a fascination for sweets, everything that contains sugar is delicious for her (this is a reference to the pandas taste for sugar things in real life). *Mochi finds the cherry blossoms a beautiful flower, when she walks with Pastel, she always adorns her head with these flowers, and well, Mochi likes them. *The most likely thing that has happened to her parents is that they have died sick, although she has not yet confirmed this is another cause that leaves her constantly worried. *Her heterochromia (a debatable thing of her if its natural...yeah, these are contact lenses) was given to her only to be an attribute in her design with the subject of mochis (pink, white and green). *She has a deep fear that the extinction of her species will come. Nevermind, she is safe. *In roleplays she uses a Chinese to English dictionary to communicate, or sometimes other characters help her as translators (if they know Chinese). Gallery Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pandas Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Season 112 Introductions Category:Redesigned characters Category:Free to Use